Celebrations
by Masami Aomame
Summary: Sarada, do you know why we are having hot pot today? ...because today is a special day. (Modern AU)


_**Please enjoy this fic the way you feel comfortable. I write out of my love for SasuSaku and I deliberately post them on a free platform. You don't OWE me any follows/favourites/reviews. I'm very thankful you even gave my fic a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**_I started writing this a while ago as a birthday gift for my friend Brittany. But just two days ago, I changed the idea completely. And I was afraid I won't make it in time. I'm so glad I actually managed to finish it. So_**_**, here you go, Britt. Happy Birthda**y (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤_

* * *

Sarada grips the table's surface with her tiny, chubby hands and tries to climb up from her seat.

"Sarada," Sasuke leaves his chopsticks on the plate to grab his daughter around her small tummy. "What are you doing?"

"Sarada wants," she points towards the boiling pot in the middle of the table.

"You'll burn yourself like this. What do you want? Papa will get it for you." Sasuke settles his daughter back on her high chair.

"What do you want, Sarada?" Sakura asks with a loving smile from across the table.

"Tofu," the little girl informs. "And mushroom. Chicken."

"I'll get it. Now sit down like a good girl," Sasuke takes Sarada's bowl and starts picking up pieces from the boiling hot pot.

"Broccoli," Sarada wrinkles her tiny nose as her father places the bowl back in front of her. "Broccoli is bad. Sarada does not want broccoli."

"Sarada, you told me you want to be a pretty lady like your Mama when you grow up. Didn't you?"

An "Eh?" escapes Sakura's mouth as her mouth opens in surprise. Sarada takes a brief glance at her mother before nodding.

"Do you know how your Mama became pretty? Because she ate lots of broccoli when she was your age."

"Mama… ate broccoli?" the little girl's big black eyes seek her mother with innocent curiosity.

"Yes, Sarada, Mama eats lots of broccoli," Sakura picks up a chunk of broccoli from the boiling pot and blows on it a few times before putting it in her mouth. "See?"

Sarada examines the piece of broccoli in her bowl for a while before finally pricking it with her fork and slowly brings it close to her mouth. She smells it once and reluctantly takes a small bite. Her face contours, a clear evidence that she isn't exactly enjoying it, but she munches on it still.

"Sarada, do you know why we are having hot pot today?" Sakura asks with a smile. Trying to divert her daughter's attention from her apparent unpleasant experience of eating a vegetable she isn't fond of.

"Because Sarada likes it?" the little girl's answer is prompt.

Sakura giggles, "Of course because Sarada likes it. But also because today is a special day."

"A special day?" Sarada blinks. Her long black eyelashes touching her chubby cheeks.

"Yes, Sarada, today is the day Mama and Papa got married."

"Mama," Sarada eyes her mother, "And Papa," then her father sitting beside her. "Got married?"

"Yes, baby. Four years ago," Sakura beams with happiness as she exchanges a look with Sasuke.

But suddenly Sarada pouts and tears gather in her big, dark eyes that are an exact replica of her father's.

"What's wrong, Sarada?" Sasuke suspects she has bitten her tongue. "Why are you crying?"

"Mama and Papa got married. But Sarada did not go. Why didn't Mama and Papa take Sarada to their wedding?" she wails.

Her parents exchange confused glances.

"Sarada," Sasuke wipes her tears away with his thumb, "Stop crying. When we got married, you weren't born yet."

Sarada looks up at him, giving respite from crying for a while before her face twists again.

"Why did you get married without Sarada? Why didn't Mama and Papa wait for Sarada?"

Sasuke finds himself at his wit's end. This time, it's Sakura who tries to console her.

"Sarada, don't cry. It's because Mama and Papa got married that Sarada was born."

Sarada raises her eyebrows. A little confused.

"We made you after we got married," Sasuke hopes this explanation will suffice.

But Sarada throws another question at him instead.

"Mama and Papa made Sarada?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Sasuke looks at his wife, silently sending SOS. Sakura's face reddens at Sarada's innocent question. But she tries to explain things to their baby daughter.

"Sarada, we made you by loving each other a lot," she smiles.

"You make a baby by loving each other a lot?"

"Yes."

"Like when Mama and Papa kiss?"

"Yes, like that but lots more."

For a few seconds Sarada contemplating whether believing her mother's words is wise or not. Then, comes the next blow.

"Then, can Mama and Papa make another baby?"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes go wide and Sasuke chokes on the one spoonful of hot broth that he was just trying to swallow.

"Sarada wants to be an elder sister."

"Sarada, your food is getting cold. Eat now. We'll discuss this later," Sasuke stabs the small piece of chicken with the fork and hands it to his daughter. Who forgets about everything else and takes a bite excitedly. "Tasty," she smiles brightly. Swinging her baby legs in delight.

.

.

.

Sakura pulls back from the long kiss, her pink lips swollen and glistening. Her cheeks a tad red. Breathing heavy.

"What?" Sasuke narrows his eyes, his dark black locks touching her face as he looms over her, his body covering hers.

"It's…" Sakura looks away from him for a while. "About what Sarada was saying earlier…"

Sasuke's frown deepens.

"Do you want another baby too?"

"Do you want one?" Sasuke throws the question back to her. His dark black eyes gazing into her bright green ones.

"I… I've never thought… It just never occurred to me, you know," she holds his gaze for a while only to tear away again a moment later, "Like after we had Sarada, I thought that was more than enough for me."

Sasuke holds her chin with two fingers to make her meet his gaze. "Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I want to make sure how you feel about this. I know you don't want to force anything upon me. But if this is something you want…"

But she can't finish her words for Sasuke's lips capture hers. His hands pinning hers to the mattress, restricting her movements. His knees straddle her hips. Sakura moans into his mouth.

* * *

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke was trying to figure out why she was here.

The project they were working on together was over two months ago. Being from different departments, there practically was no reason for them to keep seeing each other. But he liked it when she visited him from time to time. Mostly it'd be because she was having difficulty solving a problem. She found out when they had teamed up during the seminar that he was really great at statistics. Although Sasuke suspected she herself wasn't as bad in it as she pretended to be. But he didn't care.

Cause secretly, he loved it.

He loved it when they were sitting at his small table, the close proximity, the faint fragrance of her skincare products. The way she'd nod her head slightly as he'd explain the problem to her. The way she'd unmindfully roll the pencil in her long fingers as he'd write on the note book. And the way she'd smile at him once he'd finish explaining. Her 'Thank you' that'd follow. He'd feel a tinge of pride.

Sometimes she'd come to him to share her food with because she had 'ordered too much'. He wondered why she'd even order so much in the first place since she definitely couldn't finish all that by herself. But he liked it. He liked their secret meetings in his room. He liked their 'friendship'.

But tonight, she didn't ask him to solve any problems. She didn't have any food with her either. She had just smiled nervously as he opened the door and said a simple 'Hi.'

And now she was sitting on the chair, refusing to meet his eyes, occasionally glancing at the clock on his study table.

_What is she up to?_

Then suddenly, she jumped out of her chair. Almost startling Sasuke.

She reached inside her denim jacket and brought out something. Wrapped in dark red wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," she held it out in front of him with a bright smile on her face.

Sasuke was baffled.

"How... did you know?"

"Oh, come on. Are you really going to interrogate me before accepting my gift? Seriously?"

He narrowed his eyes a little. Before finally accepting the package from her hands.

"Open it. I want to know if you like it or not." She sounded a little too excited.

Sasuke carefully removed the bow and opened the wrappings to discover a dark blue glass bottle with some liquid inside it.

A perfume.

He looked up at Sakura who was staring at him with starry green eyes. He opened the cap of the bottle and sprayed a little liquid on his wrist. And inhaled the smell.

"It's nice."

"Yayyyy! You like it," she almost jumped.

Sasuke was a little confused. Why was she doing it? He had an idea but what if he was wrong? It was better to not get his hopes up. He might end up getting disappointed.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he blurted out without even thinking what he was asking.

.

.

.

Their late night walks were fun. Just the two of them. Side by side. Sometimes a hand brushing accidentally against another.

As usual, the university campus was empty at the late hour. The trees on either side of the paved path were dancing gently in the wind. The night sky was clear. With a half moon and twinkling stars adorning it. There was the light rhythmic noise of their footsteps against the stone blocks.

They were walking in silence. He himself never having been a talker. But for some reason, Sakura was awfully quiet too.

"Sasuke?" she finally spoke. Her voice almost a whisper.

When he looked her way, her gaze was fixed on the ground as she kept walking.

"Hn?"

"Do you…" she hesitated, "Do you…"

"Do I what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have someone you like?" she asked in one breath.

So, he was right. A smirk played on his lips that Sakura missed completely because she was still refusing to look his way.

"I might."

She looked up at him. A confused look on her face.

"What do you mean you might?"

"No. I actually do."

"Y-you do?" her face almost paled.

"Yes."

She stared at him, speechless. She had even stopped walking. He could see the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"I- I see," she looked down again. Resuming her walk. Purposefully going a little faster in order to remain a step ahead of him.

But he had something else on his mind. So he picked up the pace in order to catch up with her.

"Do you want to know a little bit about her?"

"Eh?" she looked shocked. He almost felt bad for doing this to her. But he was enjoying it a little too much. "I… I mean… You could… I mean if you want to."

"She's very annoying," his statement was curt and to the point.

"Annoying?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrows.

"Yes. Keeps beating around the bush instead of telling me directly that she likes me. Stealing glances at me whenever she sees me at the campus. Finding excuses to visit me every now and then. Buying me a birthday gift. Asking me if I have someone I like."

Sakura was standing still. Forgetting even to breathe. Her bright green eyes going wide as the realisation hit her. Then her entire face went red.

"You bastard," she punched his chest. "You've known all this time and pretended that you didn't."

"I didn't," he held her fist, realising how much smaller her hand was compared to his own. "I guessed but wasn't sure. Not until now."

She stood motionless in front of him. Her heart thumping inside her chest. She hadn't expected it to go so smoothly. It felt like a dream. She feared she'd wake up and find out all of this was just in her head.

But suddenly, she felt something soft against her lips. Her eyes went wide as she figured out it was Sasuke's lips. It stayed on hers for a fraction of a second only. But it had done something to her. And she felt like she had stepped into a completely new dimension. Her body felt weightless, her face was burning and there were a thousand butterflies swarming in her belly.

.

.

.

They were doing homework in his room. It had become a routine. Throughout the day they had classes, life at the university didn't allow much time for them to see each other. So, after the classes were over, she'd come to his room. Both doing their studies. It wasn't exactly how one would expect a pair of young lovers to spend their time together. But to the two of them, it was special. Just being in each other's silent presence. There was something very intimate about it.

Sasuke's phone rang. Sakura looked up at him from the table. He was on his bed with his laptop, surrounded by a bunch of books and notebooks.

"You're here? Alright. I'm coming."

He grabbed a notebook and jumped from his bed. "Sakura, I'll be back in a minute."

"No problem," she smiled at him. Then added, "Can you bring me a packet of the chewy candy they sell at the store outside? Strawberry flavoured."

"You eat too much sweets. You'll get cavities," he scowled.

"Fine. I'll go buy it myself," she started getting up from the chair.

"I never said I won't bring it."

He didn't know what to do. It had taken him a while but he didn't believe it was long enough for her to fall asleep like that. On his table. Her cheek pressed against the notebook. The pen still in her hand. Her earphones in her ears. Her pink hair messy and falling all over her face.

He carefully removed the pencil from her hand and the earphones from her ears. Then, very gently, he picked her up from the chair. Sleeping here like this, she'll strain her neck for sure. As he put her on the bed, his bed, she moved a little in her sleep. Making herself comfortable, curling into a ball. For some reason even he wasn't sure, Sasuke thought she was like a kitten.

But the question was, where was he going to sleep? He sat at the table and out of curiosity, picked up her phone. He put the earphones on and listened to the song that was playing on repeat. Quite unexpectedly, he actually liked it. And suddenly, he had found the answer. He had been wondering for a while about what to give her on her birthday. The song had solved his dilemma. He smiled as he watched over Sakura who was sound asleep on his bed.

The next morning when he woke up, his neck hurt terribly. As much as he hated it, he was happy it was him and not her.

.

.

.

They were walking through the campus when he suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke?" she asked, a little surprised.

He reached inside his pocket and took the necklace out. Then moved behind her.

"Sasuke? She tried to turn around.

"Stand still," he demanded as he put the necklace around her neck.

Sakura was dumbfounded.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday gift."

Wasn't it obvious? He almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I…" her words blurred as she examined the necklace. It was a fine silver chain with a small S shaped pendant.

"It's not for Sakura," he said pointing towards the pendant in her fingers.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The S of the pendant doesn't stand for Sakura. It stands for Sasuke."

She was still looking at him. Clueless.

"It's not because I own you. But because I really know you." And whatever effect it had on Sakura, he didn't get the satisfaction of witnessing it since his own face became completely red as he said those lines to her. So he just had to start walking ahead of her to hide his blush.

_Damn! it didn't sound so cheesy when I played it in my head._

"Wow, Sasuke!" She literally ran after him. "How did you even find out?"

"That's not important," he tried to sound smug but in fact he was just trying to hide his embarrassment. He kept walking fast.

But a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. And he stopped in his tracks.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she whispered into his T-shirt, the warmth of her breath penetrating through the thin fabric.

.

.

.

"You look nervous," he commented, looming over her on the soft mattress.

"I am," her face was completely red, "A little bit."

"Why?"

"I… I've never done this before," she looked away from him.

He stared at her for a while. Before touching her forehead with his.

"Me neither," his hot breath fanned her face,

"Eh?" her eyes went wide. "You're lying!"

"Hn?" he lifted his face to look at her. "Why'd I lie about such a thing?"

"You're so handsome. How come you've never?"

"You're one to talk. Huh?"

She blushed ever harder. He chuckled as he watched her. He leaned upon her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just tell me if you're uncomfortable. I'll stop. No explanations needed. Okay?"

She nodded as she swallowed nervously.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. His voice hoarse. His hands on either side of her head supporting his body weight so that he won't squish her.

She shook her head even though he could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable doing this.

He pressed a kiss against her lips. His tongue venturing deep into her mouth. She kissed him back hard. It lasted until both of them were panting heavily, out of breath. When they parted, he started kissing her all over. Her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her jawline, her neck, her collarbones, her breasts… Everywhere he could reach.

"You can move now," Sakura informed him in a raspy voice.

He pulled her into another kiss instead. Then he took her arms and placed them around his naked shoulders. "Hold onto me. Alright?"

She nodded in compliance. He kissed her one more time before starting to move inside her slowly.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee," she screamed from the door. Sasuke was a little startled as he was making himself a cup of coffee.

"Sasukeeeee," she screamed again. He left the kitchen to make an appearance in front of his girlfriend to find out what made her so enthusiastic. Deciding to leave the coffee for later.

And he immediately thanked himself for having made that decision. Cause as soon as Sakura spotted him, she jumped at him, throwing her arms and legs around his lean body.

_What on earth?_

"What happened?" he asked. Gently placing his hands on her back.

"I got the job," she looked at him, beaming with happiness. "You were right, Sasuke. I really got it this time."

"Told you," he smirked and she giggled. Wrapping her arms around his neck even tighter.

"So, now that we're both employed, shall we make it official?" he asked, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and holding her tightly against himself.

"We totally could."

.

.

.

"So, it's official now," Sakura said, looking at the paper on the low table in front of them. "We're married."

"Hn."

"I can't believe it," she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

Sasuke picked up the marriage registration certificate form the glass surface of the table.

"Uchiha Sakura," that was all he uttered and Sakura looked up at him.

"Why does it sound so good? Ohmygod! Why does your last name go so well with my name?"

Sasuke was watching her in amusement. "So, you're Mrs. Uchiha now."

"Can you believe it? We are Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. We're family, Sasuke. We're family," she wrapped her arms around him in enthusiasm.

Family. Sasuke thought. Your parents, your siblings, relatives. They are your family. Because you're related by blood. You can't choose them. But still, the one person you're going to spend the rest of your life with, raise your kids with, the person you're going to grow old with, your most intimate companion, isn't it simply beautiful that you're free to choose them as you want?

"Let's have hot pot today, Sasuke."

"Hot pot?"

"Yes. Family sharing a hot pot together is nice. Since we're family from today, let's share a hot pot to celebrate it, Sasuke," she seemed unable to contain her happiness.

"Ah. But I have something to give to you."

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow as Sasuke reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it. Inside, was a ring. With a band of silver and a red ruby glistening on it. He picked up her left hand and put the ring on her ring-finger gently.

"You're so extra!" Sakura exclaimed after recovering from the initial shock. "But I love that about you," she giggled as she pulled him into a kiss.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, tucking a strand of stray pink hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

"Fine," she wasn't even looking at him. Her focus was on the tiny baby suckling at her breast. "Would you just look at her?"

"She's perfect." He reached out to place his hand against Sarada's small form wrapped in the white baby swaddle. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"For making me a father."

She stared at him for a while. Her eyes watering.

"Thank you too, Sasuke. For making me a mother."

_Thank you for carrying her and protecting her all this time. Before she was ready for this world._

"I promise to do everything I can to take care of her from now on," he stood up from his chair to place a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll do it together, shannaro," she lifted her face to place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

His kisses are getting restless and his hands are travelling all over her lithe body. His tongue is leaving burning sensation on her skin. She moans as he sucks at the joint of her collarbones, leaving a mark there while his hand plays with her breast. She's all hot and ready for him. Unable to take it any longer.

"Sa-Sasuke-" she breathes out.

"What is it? Sakura?" he smirks at her like the devil that he is.

"Mama… Papa," there's a voice at the door. And Sasuke springs out of the bed. Sakura pulls the collar of her night gown together to cover the lacy red bra that doesn't really conceal anything.

"Y-yes Sarada?" she asks, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Sarada had a bad dream. Ghosts," the little girl is standing at the door, hugging her huge green dinosaur plush. "Sarada is scared."

"Oh. That's so bad, Sarada. Do you want to sleep here with Mama and Papa tonight?" Sakura eyes Sasuke, his face sweating, unable to speak yet.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can," Sakura smiles at her, stretching her arms. "Come here."

The girl giggles and runs towards the bed. As she struggles to climb, Sasuke picks her up. Dropping her on his wife's lap.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke says as he turns the lamp on the bedside table off.

"Where is Papa going? Papa does not want to sleep here with Sarada?" she pouts.

"No," Sasuke leans in, placing a kiss on her soft black hair. "Papa will be back in a minute, Sarada. Papa just," he looks at his wife, "Needs a shower."

Sakura almost chokes at his comment. Poor man. She pulls Sarada close to herself.

"Papa will be back in a while Sarada. How about Mama tells you a story till then?"

"Story? Sarada likes stories," the little girl's face lights up.

"I know," Sakura places a kiss on her forehead as she starts to concoct a story in her head.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispers his name.

He lifts his head to look at her in the darkness of their bedroom.

"She's asleep," Sakura places her hand on their sleeping daughter. "Do you want to go to the guest room? To continue?"

It's late and he has to leave for work early the next morning since he had taken today off. But her invitation is too tempting to decline. Also, such offers from her aren't that common.

As if reading his mind, she whispers again, purposefully making her voice sultry "It's our anniversary night. So..."

The next moment, Sasuke leaves the bed, checking to make sure Sarada is comfortable before heading towards the door. Sakura giggles as she watches him before following after him with light footsteps.

* * *

**Note: **The reference to the pendant. The song that was playing in Sakura's phone was **_Call It What You Want_** by _**Taylor Swift**_. There's a part:

_I want to wear his initial_  
_On a chain round my neck, chain round my neck_  
_Not because he owns me_  
_But 'cause he really knows me_

That's what Sasuke tried to pull thinking it'd be cool but he got embarrassed while actually attempting it LOL!

I hope this story turned out decent. No drama or anything, I just wanted something fluffy to make my friend smile on her birthday.

I'm going to start writing again but it'll be at a slower pace cause my exams are drawing near. And also I'm still barely one fourth into Sasuke Retsuden. I'm reading it slowly cause I don't want it to end. It's so damn good. I hope you noticed the Retsuden references I used in here. I just can't help it (╥﹏╥)

Whatever, I hope everyone is doing well.

Love,

June ❤️

[18.08.2019]


End file.
